Jumper
by jman123
Summary: What happens when an old jumper elder is murdered, the jumpers seek revenge, thats what happens
1. The Plans

This was the night, this was the night we jumpers strike back. Let me explain for a second first, My name is Willis, Willis Dugard. I'm part of the 21'st elite combat convoy of the jumper fighting organization. I'm only 17, but i've been fighting those bloody paladins everince i was 13 years old. just for the record i'm from Scotland. I shouldnt be tellin' you this but there are jumpers postitioned on every frickin' country on the planet. My best friend, Jacob Ramirez is in my same combat convoy, and just in case you didn't catch on, the paladins are the bad guys. I'm positioned in Kissimmee Florida, and let me tell you it gets boring out here. In my base it is like this equation, BORING + MORE BORING TIMES BORING TO THE POWER OF BORING. The most exciting thing that has happened was when we saw a paladin try to rob a stamp factory. Emphasis on the "try", it turns out the clerk had a gun under the counter and . . . well you can piece together the rest of the story. But today was the probably the greatest loss in the history of the jumper history. The first ever jumper that has ever existed, Jackson Preston, who was born in 1903, was murdered by a ruthless paladin, which we caught and chose to hang by a tree. Any ways, we Jumpers, with our awesomeness, have a few weaknesses of our own. We are vulnerabe to electricity. We can still watch T.V. and all that stuff, but I'm talkin' about pure raw ectric pulses. It turns out those bloody Paladins had found that before we did, and it led to all crazy different kinds of inventions. Like electric whips, guns, swords and knives, and even lasers, that fire a straight beam of pure electricity. Let me describe myself, and all the other jumpers in the world a little better. we usually have black "fluffy" hair, tall, round 100 lbs. at the age of 17. Also, I forgot to mention the fact that the jumpers have, let me put this delicately, um . . . wings. The longest wingspan would have to be about 7 ft..

"Sgt. Dugard, quit your daydreaming and focus on the battlelplans here," My fellow companion, Sgt. Ramirez said.

"Okay," I responded, trying not to lose my short temper.

"Good your on track, now, Col. Sanders will lead his troops and flank the enemy forces from behind, as soon as that happens" he turned to me, ", I want you and Sgt. Dye, to take your troops and flank em' from both sides, Dugard take the right, Dye take the left," we sounded like a well coordinated army, oh wait, we are, ", that will hopefully cause a great enough distraction for me to take my troops, split em' in half, and flank from two sides up the middle, and then, General Marshall will lead his troops directly up the middle, causing them to split, and drawing them to Dugard and Dye, where they will be executed, this is a lucky day for us men, this will delete a huge chunk of their army,"

"And if we don't execute it right, it will go the other way around," interrupted Col. Sanders, with his awesome logic.

"Which is why there can be no mistakes," said Sgt. Ramirez, and it was the last thing said before we left the conference room, and prepared for the battle ahead, waiting for us silently.


	2. Awaiting The Choppers

In the hangar bay, the jumpers were waiting for the helicopters to pick us up and drop us off at the rendezvous point. Some of the jumpers were pretty excited about the fight, and sating on how we would crush the paladins once and for all. Others were talking about us failing miserably, in really, gruesome details. Not only do these bases serve as military headquarters, but also as a place of refuge to runaway jumpers. The runaway jumpers served as good support troops, if you gave them light rifles. My battalion was suiting up for the battle, and were waiting for our choppers to pick us up. The jumpers have specialized choppers to carry us from one place to another. They are bulletproof, and absorb electric pulses if they are to touch the hull, or anywhere around the base of the copter. Pvt. Lor was approaching to ask me a question, when I was swept away from her beauty. Lindsay Lor was the most beautiful, and well trained girl in jumper history. Also, there were rumors that she liked me, but I wasn't feeling like taking a chance. After all, rumors aren't true, they said that I still sleep in diapers, which I don't. Like I said, rumors. Anyways, like I said, I like this girl, a lot. She approaches me and I just want to drop my jaw. So you can stop scratching your head, let me describe her a bit so you can exhibit her breathtaking beauty. She is about my height, has blonde hair (is smart, so you people don't go make blonde jokes about her), she was an acrobat before she knew she was a jumper, she has an IQ of about 506, roughly a few IQ points back from myself.

"Willis, do you know how to set back the feedback modulator, for the M203 attachment standardized grenade launcher, for the standard issue M5A6, i'm sorry, mine got jammed," she knows her guns and shes hot, and she's a girl. Holy crap this is too good to be true. I was expecting Ashton Kutcher to pop out and say, you've been punk'd.

"Uh, yyyeah, I, think I know how," I managed to get out of my system ", let me go get my tools from the back of the Humvee." She looked back with a small grin, and a sparkle in her eye, as she fluttered the big eyelashes that I just couldn't resist. This was my chance, I just realized that, she's flirting. With me. I had to make a move before it was too late.

"Lindsay," I can't believe i'm about to say this ", will you go out wit-"

"Dugard, the choppers, let's go, go, go!" Lindsay hastily replied.

The choppers finally came. Right when I was about to ask her out. After an hour and a half of waiting. Perfect timing.

Shit.


End file.
